Memory Gone
by Sibyll Trelawney
Summary: Jean and Ororo are kidnaped. But Jean is holding back something from her captor. What will happen when he finds out?... BTW: This is set like when the X Men were teenagers. There is no age difference thing here except Xavier.
1. Busted

Disclaimer: The characters in this story do not belong to me. It's the sad truth. They all belong to one of those rich people who really shouldn't be getting anymore money because they are rich enough as they are. If I owned these characters I'd be like them and hate myself for it so, I don't own them. I do own Henry Kotsing though. If you want to borrow him. please ask.  
  
Authors Note: Hey look I just wanted to write this idea out. Sorry if ages are wrong and things but you know. I wouldn't have a clue how old they all are. I have heard that Scott is supposed to be much younger than Jean but I really can't be bothered making up new people. So everyone is the same age. (In the cartoon Rouge looks a lot older anyway.) I did at some point know what happened to each of them for Xavier to find them but since reading Harry Potter I've forgotten it all.  
  
A dark cloud hung over the academy. It wasn't due to any whether. All forecasts were for clear skies and sun, but not at the academy. 15 year old Henry Kotsing had caused this. During third lesson that day, when they had to try and bottle some of their power, He had knocked over his 'Depression' and it had mixed with Ororo's 'storm'. There was a huge bang and the fumes rose up into the sky. That is why that day there happened to be a dark cloud. Ororo had been trying to control it for a good half-hour. But she wasn't too good at it. They were only 15 it wasn't as if this stuff was easy when you hadn't done it before. Luckily there were two older students who could control the whether, so they were helping. (As much as they could)  
  
As the whole school watched a beautiful girl walked over to Henry and put her lips to his ear. "You've really done it now, haven't you Henry. And there is no way you can pin this one on me. I was right up the other end of the classroom." Henry turned to the girl. Her eyes burned into his. Her soft hair flowed down over her shoulders.  
  
"One way or another Professor Xavier will find out it was you he always does. You may be the school bully, but it's not like you are invisible." He smirked at her and ran off. The young girl tossed her hair back and smiled at her boyfriend. He hadn't given her a birthday present yet.  
  
Let's see what he's got for me She thought and ran towards him.  
  
"Scott" She called out to him. He twisted on his heel and stood to face her. He was fairly tall, great biceps, and the new sunglasses that he got for Christmas made him look even cooler.  
  
"Hey Jean, Happy Birthday." She smiled and thanked him with a kiss on the cheek. "I have a present for you. But it's in my room, so I guess I'm going to have to walk all by myself up to get it." He grinned at her and she knew straight away what he wanted.  
  
"How about I come with you. It is such a long walk after all." They hurried off to Scott's bedroom. Once there she attacked. Scott was okay with this, letting Jean take over their sex life turned him on. He held out his hand.  
  
"Stop."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Stop. Don't you want your present first?"  
  
"Okay." Jean gave in and lay down on the bed. "What did you get me?" Scott shook his head at her.  
  
"Can't tell you." He opened his closet and grabbed a small box out from under his spare pillows. The box had been wrapped specially in red paper with a blue ribbon. Jean reached out with her mind and grabbed the box out of Scott's hands. She opened it quickly, but neatly.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Scott it's beautiful." She slowly lifted out of the box a gold a silver necklace with a diamond covered 'J' attached to it. "And it has diamonds and everything. Can you help me put it on?" Her voice seduced him with every sound. And he moved onto the bed, behind her. He slowly fastened the chain around her neck and the moved his arms around her waist. She could feel him harden against her and turned to face him. Their lips met for a split second before the voice came into Jean's head.  
  
Jean Grey, I would like to see you in my office.   
  
She pulled away from Scott. "Busted. Wait for me." She smiled and ran out the door to Xavier's office.  
  
NOTE: If you want more then feedback would be nice. I have to get up to at least three feedbacks. Even if they say "Give up, it sucks." So, yeah. Hope you liked it. 


	2. Help Me Scott!

Disclaimer: Like I said last time, I don't own any of the characters except for Henry.  
  
  
  
Jean sat, full of boredom, opposite Professor Xavier as he lectured her on her behaviour. This lecture was different to the ones she was used to. And by the sounds of it she was going to be thrown out into the street. She tapped her fingernails on the arm of her chair.  
  
"Miss Grey, I don't think you understand the importance of what we try and teach you here. Using your power like this is unacceptable here. At this academy we learn to use or power for good. To help the humans. You have one more chance to stay here Miss Grey, but you aren't being let off lightly this time. You will have four months cleaning duties and will not be sitting the exams for your electives."  
  
"But professor, it was just a little joke. Ororo is handling the cloud, and it's not fair to stop me from sitting my exams. I may be a bad kid professor, but I really do want to work in human politics. And I was working so hard with the nurses for my medical experience."  
  
"I'm sorry, my decision is final." Jean stood abruptly and headed for the door. She ran as fast as she could. Professor Xavier was ruining her life because he couldn't take a joke. That's all it was. No doubt Ororo was doing fine controlling the cloud. She ran as fast as she could out into the trees behind the academy. She moved her hand up to her neck and took off her necklace. She could feel a presence near by, and it wasn't good. She wiped away the tears and lay down on the picnic table.  
  
Scott, I'm hiding in the trees. I can feel someone coming. And they don't seem nice.   
  
Scott quickly got to his feet. Jean was in trouble. He had to get to her quick. But it would be better to call the professor first. He ran out his bedroom door and down the corridor towards the stairs.  
  
A tall, dark figure had appeared at the end of the picnic table. Jean had never felt fear before but she guessed that the pain in her chest was it. She backed to the other end of the table. "What do you want?"  
  
"You know something Miss Grey, something that is important to me. You have a special gift that is very rare in the mutant world."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"You have the right flare for the job too. Come with me." Jean shook her head, but as soon as she did she found herself floating up into the air. Her hand clutched tightly to Scott's present. What could she do? There was nothing available to her. Her power was developed enough to send this person flying into the air. And if they were keeping her in the air, she didn't want to risk falling on her ass. As she floated towards the cloaked figure she quickly dropped the chain to the ground. Hoping that Scott would find it and rescue her.  
  
Many hours had passed since he had laid her on the bed in her new 'room'. It was only temporary. Until he got out of her what he wanted. Which, in the mood Jean was in, would probably only take one or two days. He sat back in his chair and looked out at the view. The sky was darkening. Night would come and once again take over. The intercom buzzed and he twirled around.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"She's awake."  
  
"I'll be down in a moment." There was silence for a moment. "Oh and Tigerlilly"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Try not to sound like you're scared out of your mind."  
  
"Yes, sorry Magneto."  
  
Note: Sorry it's taken so long everyone. The computer had attracted a lot of viruses. Bare with me while I find out which disks I put the next two chapters on. Thanx. 


End file.
